


Under the sheets

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested and inspired by the song Under the sheets by Ellie Goulding.</p>
<p>Victor is a very jealous and possessive boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the sheets

“Who the hell is this?”

Victor`s soft voice startled you and you turned your head to see him standing at the doorway. You were sitting on the couch drinking coffee with an old friend from high school, chatting about old times. Smiling, you got up and walked over to Victor to leave a soft kiss on his lips. Victor on the other hand, never left his dark eyes from the guy sitting on his couch, talking to _his _girl.__

__“Victor, this is John, an old friend from high school. John, this is my boyfriend Victor.” John got off the couch and walked towards the two of you with his hand stretched out at Victor and smiled._ _

__“Nice to meet you Victor.” he said kindly. Victor only stared angrily at his hand and John slowly lowered it, “Uhm…so…”_ _

__“Friend huh?” Victor gritted, “tell me babe, how many times have you fucked him?”_ _

__You sighed and shook you head and John looked very confused at Victor, “W-what, we have never…”_ _

__Victor chuckled, “Yeah…like I would believe that…” His eyes filled with anger as he stared down at John._ _

__John started to look really nervous and smiled timidly at him._ _

__“I think is best if you go John.” He looked hesitantly at you and glanced over at Victor before looking back at you._ _

__“Are you sure?” he said and placed his hand on your shoulder. Instantly your head snapped up just in time to see Victor`s eyes turn black and his fist hitting John straight over the nose. John fell down to the floor and cried out in agony, nose bleeding, leaving red drops on the floor._ _

__“What the hell Victor!” you yelled and kneeled down beside John. You looked angry up at Victor but he only stared in anger back at you. You helped your friend up and got him some tissue for his bleeding nose._ _

__“It’s for the best if you go,” you said again. John looked concerned at you but after a quick glance at Victor, he nodded and you followed him to the door. When you closed the door after him you turned around and leaned against it._ _

___"You left a blood stain on the floor_  
You set your sights on him  
You left a hand print on the door" 

__"Like all the boys before,  
Like all the boys before."_ _

__Sighing, you crossed your arms and looked at your boyfriend. “Victor you can’t keep doing this. I can’t even have friends over and you immediately think that I slept with them.“_ _

__Victor prowled towards you and leaned over you with his hand on the door above your head. Slowly he let a finger stroke you gently on the arm and his eyes followed his movements all the way up to your chin where he lifted it gently with his finger, his dark eyes filled with desire. His touch left goose bumps all over you._ _

__“You are mine. Only mine,” he husked and leaned down to leave soft kisses on your throat. You moaned lowly and grabbed a hold of his smooth head._ _

__“We have to talk about this,” you whispered but tilted your head further back to give Victor more access to your neck._ _

__“Talk…Later,” Victor grunted before he lifted you up in his arms and carried you to the bedroom. And you surrendered. Somehow Victor always manage to leave you like putty in his hands, you melted away under his touch and all your thoughts faded away to oblivion._ _

__"This is our luck baby, running out  
Our clothes were never off."_ _

__Victor slowly undressed you, scaled of piece by piece until you layed naked before him._ _

__“Beautiful,” he murmured and let his eyes follow your every curve. You blushed and pulled the sheets over your nakedness. Victor smirked and pulled of all of his clothes, let them fall to the floor, leaving him naked in all his glory._ _

__He got down on his knees and slowly lifted the sheets at your feet and you gasped when you knew what he was going to do. Victor`s head disappeared under the sheets and he began to kiss your right ankle. He kissed his way up your body, gave each leg ample lip and tongue attention, before biting hard on your smooth thighs. Every time he bit, you cried out in pain, but Victor knew that you enjoyed it, your dripping pussy was evidence enough._ _

__After licking and sucking on each bite mark that now decorated your inner thighs, he traced his fingers along your entrance, which were dripping wet for him and you gasped. Victor pushed your legs further apart and spread them wide, he moved his face closer and breathed in the erotic aroma of your sex and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting you. The tip of his tongue traced along your entrance, causing you to jump up as the electric pleasure jolted through your body. Victor grinned and moved his mouth closer again while blowing warm air with his mouth, over your lips._ _

__His tongue slowly entered your womanhood and was quickly enveloped in your sweet wetness. A shriek of shocked pleasure escaped from your lips, your eyes widened and you pushed his head closer to you through the sheets, you needed more. Victor moved his right hand to your clit, manipulated it with his thumb and two fingers. Your eyes widened as you felt him pull back your clitoral hood and descend upon it with his tongue, as he swirled his tongue over your clit, you gasped and moaned,_ _

__“Finger my pussy!”_ _

__Victor smirked and happily obliged, stimulated your pleasure censors. He took his left index finger and traced it across your pussy lips before penetrating it slowly. Then his finger moved around inside of you while he sucked and licked your clit. He took another finger and slid it forcefully inside your tight pussy. As he forced his second finger inside you, you held back a scream as your hips lifted off the bed. Victor took his two fingers out of your pussy and then rammed them in with a forceful thrust of his hand._ _

__“Aahh!” you cried out when you felt his long fingers ram into your pussy over and over again as he continued to lick your clit. Then you felt Victor bite down on your clit, and you hissed in pain, but not before moaning out, “Ha…Harder!”_ _

__Victor chuckled, “Eager little one, aren`t you?”_ _

__Victor continued to finger fuck your pussy roughly and bit down on your clit harder, while lapping up all the juices that secreted from your clit. He loved the taste of your juices; they were sweet, like honey and he tried his best to suck on your clit so that the juices dripped into his mouth. You kept gasping, panting, moaning and whimpering every time he forced his long fingers deeper inside your tight pussy._ _

__Victor could feel your body tremble and heard your yelps of pain and pleasure as he continued to assault your body with his fingers. Your walls contracted and you came around his fingers, as you moaned, panted and cursed. As soon as Victor felt your first orgasm he stopped biting and sucking on your clit and merely flicked it with his tongue.  
The feeling was indescribable and your eyes were watering as you could feel orgasm after orgasm hitting you like waves, it felt like you were going to faint from the ecstasy._ _

__“Don’t stop…finger fucking…,” you gasped, “Harder…Faster”. Your orgasms weren`t stopping and you wanted to feel the full extent of their pleasure. When he did what you told him, one release followed the others in rapid succession and you were flushed and lightheaded from the sensation. You rested your hand on your forehead, tears stung your eyes as your head continued to spin._ _

__Victor continued to gently lick your clit with his tongue while he finger fucked you faster and harder, thrusted his fingers all the way in. As his fingers entered you, he began tapping onto that extra sensitive part of your feminine walls. He continued these motions and was rewarded with more floods of your juices, as well as the loudest scream he had ever heard._ _

__Victor threw of the sheets and looked up at you with sweat covering his forehead and lips coated with your juices. A big grin covered his face as he took out his fingers from your pussy and leaned down to lick the outside of your womanhood. He moved his tongue all around your soft, smooth skin, used circular motions which drove you wild._ _

__“I’m taking that as a sign you liked it,” he said as he watched you open your mouth, trying to formulate a coherent response, with only gasps and some utterances he couldn’t quite make out. He grinned and kissed his way closer to your opening again._ _

__“Oh, I like. I like very, very much,” you replied, finally able to speak English again._ _

__“Are you ready for more?” he asked._ _

__“M…more? There’s more?” you squeaked, wondering if your body could handle anymore stimulation. Then you saw his long arms reach up your body and find their way onto your breasts, where he kneaded them and tweaked your nipples softly._ _

__“Mmm,” you moaned as he began to touch you with his magical fingers._ _

__"We’re under the sheets  
And you’re killing me."_ _

__“Oh yes,” Victor replied before bending his head down and lapping your pussy juices that dripped out. He did his best to lick all of your cum before licking from your pussy entrance up to your clit with his tongue soft and jaw relaxed. When he felt your body quiver, he ran his tongue between the inner and outer folds on one side, while holding the two together with his lips, then he did the same to the other side._ _

__“Mmm, bite it,” you moaned softly before hissing in pain when he bit down on your outer folds. “Ah!” you wriggled and moaned in pleasure when he sucked on your inner folds and bit down on it._ _

__When Victor tasted your wetness seeping out, he began to gently fuck your pussy with his tongue - in and out, around and around. He felt your body tense up as his tongue penetrated you. Victor removed his right hand from your left breast and spread your outer lips with his hand from beneath you while pinching your nipple with his other hand. Then, with his tongue pointed and stiff, he gently flicked your clitoris before roaming to different parts of your vulva, but he kept coming back to your clit every time. He then began to tease the entrance to your pussy with rapid pokes of his tongue at varying depths._ _

__He was driving you wild to the point where you felt you couldn’t take it anymore, you had to have him inside of you. You reached your left hand to your breast and pinched and rolled your nipple between your fingers._ _

__“Fuck…me…please,” you gasped before you felt his stiff tongue fuck your pussy. You could feel his nose press against your clit and his chin against your anus as he squished his face into your pussy._ _

__While tongue fucking you as deeply as he could, Victor opened his mouth wide and scraped his teeth against your clitoral hood and a gasp elicited from you. Victor’s right thumb moved up to your clit and began to move it around in circles, while pressing down on it, hard. As you gasped and trembled beneath him, he moved his tongue down to your anus and began to suck on your opening. You gasped as he licked his way back to your pussy._ _

__“Please, just ram your cock into my pussy,” you panted wantonly._ _

__Victor chuckled and gave your clit a quick little suck - pulling it into his mouth briefly and letting it go; resulting in you yelling out, “Fuck!…Aa…Again” Victor took your exposed clit into his mouth and aggressively sucked on it, while simultaneously flicking his tongue over and around it. At the same time he took his hand and placed his palm, facing down, over your pussy lips and pressed into it and moved it in a circular motion._ _

__You could feel your orgasm building as Victor’s tongue began to lick your pussy, but you were very nearly pushed over the edge when he roughly slammed his palm into your wet lips while sucking your clit. When you felt his fingers penetrate you again and again in a quick and aggressive manner, while he sucked your clit, you felt another orgasm take over your body. You could not breathe, nor hear, nor speak as you felt the bliss all over your body and involuntarily straightened your legs and curled your toes._ _

__When Victor felt your cum squirt onto his fingers, he knew he had to pound your gloriously tight pussy. He removed his fingers from your pussy, then stood up on his knees and began to massage his cock with your juices, which were still on his fingers. He then looked down at you and saw your eyes closed as you enjoyed the residual effect of the orgasm he had just given you. Victor massaged his hard cock so it was fully erect._ _

__Your body were trembling, you enjoyed the sensation that had overtaken you, and you just closed your eyes and rode out your orgasm. When you finally came to and opened your eyes, you looked up and saw that Victor’s rigidness was at full attention and aching for one thing and one thing only. He had positioned himself so he was standing between your legs._ _

__The sight of his hardness made you groan and you said, “I want to feel your cock as you pound me and I want to feel your hot cum fill me.”_ _

__Victor grunted in reply at your words and picked your legs up and placed one over each shoulder and pinned your wrists against the bed as he positioned himself to penetrate you._ _

__“You ready girl?” He asked you as he moved his penis along your entrance, the pulsing from his cock against your wetness gave you an erotic feeling._ _

__“Yeah,” you gasped as he tapped his cock against your clit and moved his hips forward to fill your pussy. You felt every single sweet inch of him as you entered you and you moaned in unison when he was all the way in. Victor began to thrust inside of you and you whimpered as his thrusts began to speed up slightly. You began to taste blood on your lower lip where your teeth where biting down._ _

__“Oh, Victor…talk…dirty to me,” you managed to moan out between his thrusts._ _

__Victor smirked down at you, “Do you like the feel of my cock in your pussy?” He slid his cock in and out, still holding your wrists beneath his hands. In and out, his cock head hit all the right spots in your pussy with every thrust._ _

__“Is that what you want? To be my little whore?” Victor leaned his head down and bit down on your nipple._ _

__He was fucking you faster now and you closed your eyes, moaned in pleasure. You started bucking your hips against his thrusting, tried to get more of his cock into you. Something primal had taken over you and you moaned louder._ _

__“Yes…I’m your whore!” you cried out. You moved your legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, bucked your hips and used your legs to push him deeper inside of you. Victor pulled almost all the way out before sliding with one long thrust all the way back into you._ _

__“Is that what you want you little slut?” he demanded. “To be my whore?”_ _

__“Yes…Make me your whore!” you cried out. You opened your eyes when he let go of your wrists and you wrapped your newly free arms around him, grabbed his ass with both of your hands, his cock filled your pussy and pounded into you. Victor was still rocking into you and his movement got quicker and quicker._ _

__“You’re so fucking tight; I love your tight pussy!” Victor whispered into your ear. “I love it when I feel you cum on my cock.”_ _

___"In our house made of paper,_  
Your words all over me  
We’re under the sheets  
And you’re killing me." 

__You began to realize that he was somehow holding off his own release to give you what you needed. Your teeth were still planted on your lower lip and you moaned out with every thrust. Victor’s lips moved to your right breast, he sucked hard on a spot just above your nipple. You moaned at the feeling, it was too much for you, all of the pleasures he was building inside of you. He was playing you like a musician and you never wanted any of it to end._ _

__“Do you like it when I fuck your pussy rough?”_ _

__“Fuck, Yes!” you screamed as you felt Victor pinch and bite your nipples, “Fuck me harder!”_ _

__You moved your hips quickly in unison. Victor moved his lips to your neck, branded you and caused you to gasp in delight. Grabbing his ass with your hands, you pulled him towards you with every thrust. Victor moaned against your neck, found the sting of your nails against his skin erotic. It was such a turn on and personal validation to know he turned you on so much that you reacted in such a primal fashion._ _

__A thin sheen of sweat shone on both of your bodies. Victor moved his hands to the mattress on each side of your head, supported himself better so he could move faster. His face scrunched up in pleasure, but he never closed his eyes once. He kept them on you now and what you saw in his dark eyes sent butterflies flying in your stomach. Faster and faster he pounded into you, his lover and you matched his frantic pace perfectly. A familiar sensation coiled tight in your stomach. The only sound in the room was your love making, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the two lovers moaning in unison._ _

__“You’re a cum whore, aren’t you?”_ _

__“I’m your…cum whore” you replied between groans of pleasure._ _

__You began to scratch your nails up his back, which made him move faster inside you. Victor buried his head into your neck, stifled his own moans and cries of his own enjoyment. You could feel another orgasm growing inside you, you knew this one was going to be more powerful than the previous ones and you hoped that you would feel his release soon.  
I don’t know how much longer I can do this! you thought and you couldn’t keep yourself from reeling over the edge again. With a high pitched moan you came again, clenched tightly around his cock and your legs trembled in pleasure._ _

__When you came down from the high, you realized Victor was still hard and pounding you. Somehow he had not surrendered to his own pleasure, and was still focused entirely on your enjoyment._ _

__“I …can't…take much…more,” you whimpered. “Tell me… you’re close.”_ _

__“I’m close… very close,” Victor assured you._ _

__You rallied up all of your will power to quickly buck your hips against him. You were worn-out, and wasn’t sure how much more of Victor’s pleasing torment you could take. Your breath came in short gasps and pants, you couldn’t even moan anymore, the pleasure was just too intense to do anything but feel it. Victor kept going at the same frantic pace._ _

__“Ahh….” you screamed as another, more massive orgasm ripped through your entire body. Your previous orgasms were nothing like this, your hearing and eyesight left you.  
In here the world won’t bring us down._ _

___"Our plan is gold dust_  
Out there a lonely girl could drown  
In here we’re frozen." 

__“Victor… uhh…” you were still coming. It didn’t stop instantly like with the previous orgasms you had. Your hips moved faster, encouraged him to let go too as you rode out the most intense pleasure you had ever known. Finally you felt his movements began to become erratic and you knew he was finally there. And then his cock exploded inside you. Victor growled out in ecstasy as his cock shot streams of his white hot cum deep inside you, filled the depths of your pussy._ _

__You cried out, as Victor came inside you. He filled your pussy to the brim with his juices. As he kept driving in and out of you, he felt your head roll back as you came hard around his cum spewing cock. Cum streamed out of your wet pussy hole, as he started to slow his thrusts. Your bodies gave one final shudder and Victor collapsed on top of you and you felt dizzy from the pleasure your multiple orgasms brought you._ _

__“Wow,” you managed to say after finally catching your breath. Victor laughed on top of you, his head in the crook of your neck and you soon realized that his flaccid cock was still inside of you._ _

__“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Victor said while kissing your neck._ _

__“Mmm, you should, that was amazing, you were amazing,“ you whispered tiredly._ _

__“You were pretty great yourself,” Victor replied._ _

__After a while of laying in silent, Victor felt your body become limp in his arms and he heard your breathing slow down._ _

__“_____?” he said. When he didn’t receive a response from you he raised his head and pushed himself away so he could look at your face. Victor realized that you were half asleep already. A huge grin broke out on his face, when he saw you fighting to keep your eyes open. You looked so beautiful and young, it made his heart flutter._ _

__“Don’t fight it, go to sleep,” he whispered in your ear. You tried to stay awake, remembering that the two of you needed to talk about what happened earlier, but you were so tired, completely famished._ _

__Victor rolled of you and simply watched your chest rise and fall as you drifted into sleep. He then snuggled next to you and placed his head on your chest and listened to your heart beat as he wrapped his arms around you._ _

__“You belong to me. Only me.” he murmured and smirked. He would make you see that too._ _

___" We still have our roads to run about_  
To scale the map, scale the map,  
To get us back on track." 


End file.
